


Моё стоп-слово - «продолжай»

by Windwave



Series: KGDADDY [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, kgdaddy, большие буквы не нужны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Они договорились, что постараются сегодня обойтись без крови; тело Дэдди рассекают свежие, еще толком не зажившие шрамы, и Князев не в настроении добавлять ему новых.
Relationships: Big Daddy (Wolf Warriors)/Anatoli Knyazev
Series: KGDADDY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706629
Kudos: 2





	Моё стоп-слово - «продолжай»

с каждым резким движением Дэдди слегка проезжается влажной от пота спиной по гладкой поверхности стола; Князев крепко держит его за лодыжки – тут бы и пошутить, что он их пальцами может обхватить, но под рукой Дэдди – его ножи, а они договорились, что постараются сегодня обойтись без крови; тело Дэдди рассекают свежие, еще толком не зажившие шрамы, и Князев не в настроении добавлять ему новых.  
и все же ему не нравится это ощущение ускользающего от него тела.  
рывком подавшись вперед, он склоняется вплотную к Дэдди – тот резко, прерывисто выдыхает, ощутив его член глубже в себе – и сжимает ладонью горячее, крепкое плечо. пальцы ложатся на основание шеи, и самыми кончиками Князев невольно надавливает на воспаленную багровую полосу свежего шрама.  
в тоже мгновение на его загривке стальной хваткой смыкаются пальцы Дэдди, прихватывают за волосы, болезненно тянут.  
– нежней, – он смотрит зло, и его дыхание сбилось, а мышцы на плече кажутся каменными.  
он никогда о таком не просил.  
«сильней»  
«выеби меня так, чтобы сдохнуть хотелось»  
«говорят вы, русские, можете делать это часами»  
и прочая пошлая херня.  
но он никогда не просит быть осторожней с ним.  
от неожиданности Князев теряется; его ладонь все также лежит на горячем плече Дэдди, но теперь он держит его аккуратно, и кончиками пальцев не давит, а неторопливо поглаживает шрам.  
и двигается тоже – длинно, плавно, перехватив теперь Дэдди под бедра и подтянув к себе вплотную. он не торопится – и его тоже не торопят, и даже хватка на загривке будто бы стала мягче, хотя где мягкость и где Дэдди?  
– так? – спрашивает он, потянувшись вперед, и Дэдди – вжатый в стол его весом, с притянутыми к груди коленями, весело скалится в ответ.  
– неплохо.  
другого Князев и не ждёт; не ждёт он и того, что Дэдди понравится, что он делает в следующий момент – прикусывает зубами кончик его уха, медленно и чувствительно, а потом проводит языком вдоль ушной раковины – и снова кусает, но уже сильней, и разжимает – но лишь на пару секунд – зубы, лишь услышав судорожный вздох. и хриплое:  
– ещё.


End file.
